D.C.I. (Demnoph Central Intelligence)
This page is about a historical organization. This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. Go here to see what happened to them. :"What exactly is 'D.C.I..'?" "The information gathering and internal security arm of A.C.R.E. We report to the Chairman of the D.C.I., who reports directly to the Board of Directors." : ―An D.C.I.. Trainee and Senior Agent Demnoph Central Intelligence, '''abbreviated as D.C.I. or '''DCI is the primary intelligence organization that serves the A.C.R.E. corporation. The D.C.I. is largest intelligence organization under the Board of Directors, D.C.I.. answers directly to the Chairman of the Board. Operating in the shadows, agents of the D.C.I. are skilled at manipulation, subterfuge, intimidation and assassination. Reputation : "It would really be simplest if you tell me what I want to know. Otherwise I must hand you over to D.C.I.. Not a pleasant bunch. They… ''do things… to people." : ―An anonymous RAKE interrogator D.C.I.. is a "law-enforcement" and intelligence agency of the A.C.R.E. corporation that is charged with matters of corporate security and ensuring the loyalty of its citizens to A.C.R.E. The agents of D.C.I. are very adept at gathering information, having spies and operatives on nearly every world. Their field agents are willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done, especially those who know much about the organization's activities. They even carry around a capsule or shot of poison in case of capture, most preferring to die rather than give up A.C.R.E's secrets. '''Organization' Leadership D.C.I. is led by the Chairman of Central Intelligence. This person is the public face of the organization but reports to a secret A.C.R.E. Director who truly runs the Dpt. No one quite knows who that Director is, and as such the Chairman also reports directly to the A.C.R.E. Board of Directors and any lay Director wishing to utilize the D.C.I. The Chairman being the public face of D.C.I., an agency that lives on secrecy. Whereas the secret Director remains in the background and never communicates with lower branches and divisions. The Chairman ensures the smooth running of all branches of D.C.I. and even plans missions directly with agents if the need arises. Cleaners The Cleaners division is the elite black-ops unit of D.C.I. and answers directly to the Chairman. If a situation devolves to the point where the divisions and their various branches cannot control it, a Cleaner unit is sent directly by the Chairman to take charge of the situation and fix the problem. Orders to Cleaners are always verbal, written records of their missions never kept. 'Internal Affairs (IA)' The Internal Affairs (IA), serves as the internal affairs and internal security apparatus. Their goal is the security of D.C.I., both from an espionage and operations scale, as well as a physical security standpoint. IA agents are well mannered but ruthless to the core. Rarely if ever abusing their power, they enjoy a good reputation among the rest of D.C.I., despite their responsibilities. Information inside IA is heavily secured against unauthorized access by other Divisions, but freely shared within itself. This is a means for IA to monitor itself: every decision, action or piece of data generated by a member of IA is available for any other agent to examine. This lack of secrecy and often privacy, can make it nearly impossible for an enemy agent to operate within IA. IA is separated into two branches: the Internal Security Branch '''(IntSec) and the '''Internal Counterintelligence Branch (IntCon). The Internal Security Branch, or IntSec, is the security police for the physical locations of D.C.I. They are the only visibly uniformed branch of D.C.I. to openly carry weapons in D.C.I. facilities, though plainclothes officers monitor crowds outside to spot trouble. The Internal Counterintelligence Branch, or IntCon, is the internal affairs and counterintelligence service of D.C.I. IntCon is organized as a miniature of Star Wars' Imperial Intelligence and divided into three units: Analysis, Operations and Intelligence. The boundaries between the various units and often blurred and IntCon is known for its informal atmosphere and loose structure. 'Analysis Division' The Analysis Division is responsible for handling large amounts of data from tens of millions of sources, searching for enemy activity by analyzing the patterns or trends in the data they handle and transmitting the information to the Intelligence division. Analysis also handled, examined and copied useful technologies, even developing a few of their own. The Analysis division has several branches that deal with various areas. The Media Branch is the section of Analysis responsible for the handling of public information and every form of media in the sector. They search for patterns of hidden meaning which might betray a clue about the enemy's plans or operation. The Signal Branch examines the channel through which information is transmitted. Signal examines line noise to check if it contains a pattern rather than random error. They also examine broadcasts to see if the original and received information matches and if not, how they differed. The Cryptanalysis Branch, or Crypt, is responsible for all code-breaking. All evidence of coded communication found through Media and Signal's work are transferred to the Cryptanalysis branch. They have a reputation for bizarre behavior that borders on the disruptive and are frequently checked by D.C.I.'s internal monitoring. The Tech Branch of Analysis is responsible for analyzing an enemy's hardware, figuring out how it work, and devising superior technology for the Intelligence division in response. Tech is given a lavish budget and many highly skilled personnel, so that their brilliance might translate into new innovative technology. The administration is chosen from scientists and technologists within the branch. They are often lost when having to decide upon the proper priorities of projects outside of their respective fields. The Interrogation Branch is responsible for handling enemy agents captured by D.C.I., RAKE or CORE. Interrogation is not as bloodthirsty as their counterparts in RAKE, using various psychic and psychological techniques to extract information. Torture is considered ineffective and more importantly inefficient. Intelligence Division The Intelligence Division tales the data from the Analysis Division and runs it by a group of experts to predict what A.C.R.E's enemies will do next. The Sedition Branch predicts the trends of groups who offer resistance to A.C.R.E. The Crisis Branch is not permanent but is formed during emergencies from experts in other branches. It is be under the control of the Chairman, but could also answers to the secret Director. Sector Divisions exist in each region. They are formed of experts that offer their opinions and analysis to either the Crisis Branch or Sedition Branch, depending on the situation. The External Communications Branch manages the equipment relaying emergency or high priority messages between the various D.C.I. divisions. Operations Division This Division handles all covert operations beyond the scope of, or requiring greater resources than local A.C.R.E. Intel assets can provide. It is divided into six distinct branches. The Surveillance Branch keeps watch on serious threats to A.C.R.E. Sorting through information and unerringly selecting suspects currently involved in anti-A.C.R.E. activity. Surveillance does its job with surprising and deadly efficiency despite its small size. The Counterintelligence Branch of Operations and of D.C.I. While Internal Affairs performs counter-intelligence operations for the internal operations of D.C.I., Counterintelligence focuses on operations on Demnoph as a whole. They specialize in identifying and dismantling enemy intelligence operations. If a particular operation is considered potentially useful to A.C.R.E., Counterintelligence will hand over all information on the enemy intelligence operation to the Infiltration branch, who then takes it and deals with it accordingly. However, if an operation is considered insignificant or too dangerous, Counterintelligence will destroy it. The Diplomatic Services (DiploServ) '''branch of Operations accounts for a sizable portion of the trade and diplomatic mission personnel within A.C.R.E. and the STO. They also supply the political experts which advise planetary leaders and Nobles, well trained and expected to only perform their overt duties. Other DiploServ agents are more clandestine, sent on specific missions or establishing/organizing system cells within a target area. '''The Infiltration Branch first assigns its agents to assist the Intelligence division branches, especially Sedition. They undergo intense training, mnemiotic drugs enhancing their learning. Those who survive with their minds intact acquire a great deal of knowledge, and are then transferred back to the Operations Division and Infiltration proper. They are tested to see which mission profile suits them best. The Destabilization (Destab) Branch are known as "the quiet branch." No one knows much about Destab's operations or personnel. They are however, known for committing full-fledged atrocities rather than legitimate intelligence operations. Officially, Destab specializes in "taking the fabric which holds a people, society or government together and unraveling it." Agents from other branches suggest Destab's methods closely resembled "shredding." They instill pure terror into a population and destroy any semblance of social order. The Assassination Branch is embraced by other agents, long considered a legitimate means of removal by key members of the opposition. Assassination's agents are trained to take every advantage, to use every trick and matter of subterfuge possible. Assassination is careful to select targets which mission success is probable. Their success ratio is much higher than the theoretical one. Sector Plexus The Sector Plexus is the hub for all information processed by D.C.I. Sector Plexus maintains an enormous database filled with information on every D.C.I. officer, their aliases, and their activities. Personnel Those within the D.C.I. are selected at a very young age out of orphans and children whose parents are not able to provide for them, only a few out of millions are selected into this program and only one in hundred out of those get through the training, the rest being sent to the Military branch. The training involves indoctrination and education in everything the operatives could need, like economics, politics, etiquette, engineering, theory of warfare, espionage, torture and so on from the time the children are recruited. Physical training starts with “games” like tag or hide and seek, getting more intense with advancing age at the discretion of the trainers, peaking around age 20. At that time the operatives are sent on their first real missions, already having gone multiple simulated ones. Category:A.C.R.E.